Are You Happy?
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Dua raga, dua hati, satu cinta. Cinta seperti apakah yang mereka tunjukan pada masing-masing sampai begitu menyesakan. Apakah kau bahagia, Sasuke? Bahagiakah kau Naruto? BL, Slash. From SasuNaru to NaruSasu. First year Opposite party Event, good luck. Have nice read


Butir-butir salju menjatuhi kota Tokyo di malam awal bulan November. Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan akan datang badai salju di pertengahan malam, maka sebaiknya nyalakanlah penghangat dan jangan mencoba untuk keluar dari rumah. Meski sudah diperingati seperti itu, masih saja ada beberapa orang yang nekad untuk menerobos cuaca ekstrim, sekedar untuk melakukan urusan penting atau hanya memenuhi beberapa kebutuhan.

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit pucat terdiam di sebuah gereja sambil duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Butiran-butiran putih dingin menempel di atas kepalanya yang tertutup hoddie dengan jaket dan coat tebal membalut tubuhnya. Matanya masih terpejam menghadap kedepan mimbar.

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu terjebak sendirian disini. Tapi, apa daya? Ia sudah terlanjur keluar menuju mini market terdekat namun tidak ada satupun toko yang buka, hingga ia berjalan cukup jauh dan sampai kesini untuk singgah menghindari badai yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

Sebenarnya, ada mini market yang masih membuka tokonya, Ia dengan cepat menghampiri kakek-kakek pemilik mini market yang sudah akan menutup toko tersebut. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia beli, ia menolak tawaran Si kakek untuk berdiam di tokonya karena akan datang badai salju. Ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kakek tersebut.

Beberapa bungkus cup Ramen instan berada dalam kantong plastik di pangkuannya.

Ia berharap semoga waktu cepat berlalu, dan ia bisa cepat pulang.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**Are you happy!**

**Pair: NaruSasu**

**little bit NejiNaru**

**genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**warn: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), tidak mengikuti EYD, OneShoot, etc.**

**special for Opposite Party Event**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Cerita ini hanya imajinasi Author semata, author sangat mencintai pairing ini. So, mari ramaikan fandom ini, gais. :3**

**ENJOY~**

.

.

.

**08:21 am.**

"Kau bilang tidak akan lagi menerima pekerjaan itu!" Suara bariton tersebut menyentak keras orang yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, ini akan menjadi aksi terakhirku!. Dan aku sudah menyetujuinya jauh-jauh hari, Teme." suara Bariton satunya terdengar sedikit serak akibat flu. "Aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir!" ujarnya sembari menggenggam tangan putih pucat didepannya.

Sup tomat yang dibuat salah satu dari mereka mulai mendingin akibat percakapan yang menyita waktu sarapan mereka. Bahkan aroma yang biasanya membuat perut kembali lapar meski kenyang itupun tak dihiraukan.

Kedua lelaki itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan mereka berjalan sangat sulit akibat pertentangan semua pihak yang menganggap hubungan sesama jenis adalah suatu hal yang asing. Dan mereka lebih memilih untuk hidup mengasingkan diri ke kota lalu memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa ada orang yang ingin ikut campur urusan mereka. Berdua lebih baik daripada harus menanggung sakit akibat celaan orang-orang yang selalu bilang mereka telah melakukan dosa besar.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Naruto sudahlah dewasa, tentu mereka bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri, tidak butuh orang lain untuk menentukan berjalan kearah mana mereka nanti.

Menaruh sendok supnya ke atas meja, lelaki berambut raven itu menatap malas lelaki didepannya. "Aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu jika kau masih berani berbuat seperti ini, Dobe!"

"Wow, wow... Jangan mengancamku dengan wajah datar seperti itu, Sasuke?! Kau membuatku ngeri." aku si pirang dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil tersenyum kaku dan keringat besar yang hampir jatuh di dahinya. Ia meringis membayangkan dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha yang ahli dalam segala bentuk ilmu beladiri. Tidak, terima kasih. Ia sudah sering merasakan ngilunya sekujur tubuh jika membuat si raven marah.

Sasuke masih menatap datar si pirang dengan serius. "Pastikan kau bisa meloncati tiga buah helikopter itu. Karna jika-"

"Aku pasti bisa, ttebayo~…" Naruto berseru lantang, memotong ucapan si raven dengan percaya diri. "Aku sudah sering melakukan ini. Setelah semuanya selesai, kita akan hidup lebih dari cukup sampai kita kakek-kakek, Teme." senyumnya yang lebar menjadi lembut seiring dengan kata-katanya membayangkan hidup tenang mereka tanpa harus terlalu banyak bekerja keras lagi. Selain itu ia bisa mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama lelaki yang begitu ia cintai. Yah, ia pasti bisa melakukannya dan membuat Sasuke selalu bersamanya.

"Cih, ini dua kali lipat dari yang biasa kau lakukan!" Sasuke begitu gusar hingga tanpa sadar ia meremas karpet meja di depannya. "Pokoknya aku hanya ingin kau berhasil!" ada keraguan dalam kata-kata yang di ucapkannya.

Sungguh. Ia sangat tidak menginginkan ini. Naruto terlalu banyak berkorban untuk mereka. Bekerja jadi buruh. Sampai menerima tawaran untuk atraksi melompati api dengan motornya, ia lakukan saat berada di sebuah pameran besar dikota waktu dulu. Ia melompat dengan motornya hingga nyaris terbakar, lalu tertawa ketika melihat ekpresi shock Sasuke yang dikatanya berlebihan.

Si pirang memang gila. Sasuke dengan senang hati memukul kepala durennya saat Namikaze muda itu mendatanginya dengan cengiran mengembang tanpa mau tau jika jantung Sasuke bisa berhenti saat itu juga saat atraksinya.

Hingga saat ini, ia sudah mendapat rekor dari semua hal gila yang ia lakukan. Menantang maut seperti hobby bagi Naruto, dan mendapat banyak uang adalah imbalan yang setimpal dengan nyawanya sebagai jaminan. Hanya si pirang saja yang dengan enteng mengatakan 'iya' untuk melompati tiga buah helikopter seperti ditawari memakan keripik kentang. Bahkan ini bukanlah film yang aktornya tidak bisa mati karena terikat perjanjian dengan Sang iblis.

Tiga buah helikopter yang baling-balingnya berputar, ditambah tiga buah kobaran api berbentuk bundar harus dilaluinya nanti. Begitulah yang Sasuke dengar dari Kakashi. Sang penyelenggara atraksi gila tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat betapa keras kepala lelaki yang begitu ia cintai. Ia memang tidak akan bisa sekuat lelaki ini yang tidak pernah pantang menyerah, bahkan selalu menang saat menantang maut. Dirinya justru lebih memilih bekerja keras untuk lulus dari kuliahnya lalu mendapat pekerjaan yang layak hingga ia dapat mengganti si pirang untuk mencari nafkah. Ia yakin dengan otaknya yang jenius, ia akan dapat pekerjaan yang bagus kelak. Dan dengan itu ia bisa membahagiakan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**09:53 am.**

Sasuke baru saja selesai membereskan apartemen sederhana mereka, saat Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil bersiul dengan senandung kecil. Si pirang berjalan santai dengan tubuh polos dan hanya menggunakan handuk kecil dipinggang sampai setengah paha. Ia berjalan kearah lemari, lalu memilah baju hangat yang akan Ia gunakan untuk berada diluar dengan suhu udara yang dingin. Flu yang sedang di deritanya Ia abaikan begitu saja.

Meski terlihat tidak peka pada sekitar, ia tidak pernah tidak paham akan setiap tatapan kekasihnya pada dirinya. Seperti tatapan mata kelam yang tertuju padanya saat ini, Ia dapat menerka apa yang ada dalam kepala bersurai raven tersebut.

"Teme, jangan menggodaku dengan tatapan seperti itu?!" ujarnya mencoba mengusik lamunan Sasuke agar kembali fokus kepadanya. Ia tersenyum usil pada si raven yang pipinya memerah.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke seadanya sambil berusaha menutupi rona di pipinya saat tertangkap basah terus melihat si pirang tanpa berkedip. Ia mencoba santai di depan televisi tanpa berniat menonton. "Aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, jadi aku bisa memasak sesuatu untukmu." ujarnya menawarkan diri untuk berbaik hati.

"Aku hanya ingin Ramen instan rasa miso saja, Teme!" suara Naruto terdengar merengek, Ia lalu mendekat dan duduk disamping Sasuke, merebut kue kering yang ada di pangkuan si raven, dan fokus menatap berita pagi.

Sasuke mendengus.

Bagaimana mungkin Ramen tersebut akan bertahan lama, jika Si pirang selalu menyantapnya tanpa henti setiap hari.

Menyahut dengan gumaman andalannya, Sasuke kembali fokus ke televisi di depan mereka.

Mereka hanya terlarut akan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

**11:03 am.**

"Kau sudah akan berangkat?"

"Un." Naruto sedang memasang sepatunya, "Jika kau ingin keluar, pakailah pakaian yang tebal dan hangat, Teme?!" ia berdiri lalu tersenyum sambil memegang pundak si raven sok menasehati.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Dobe." jawaban tanpa ekpresi membuat Naruto ingin pundung.

"Ketus sekali. Ya sudah, aku berangkat!" serunya sambil mencuri ciuman singkat dari bibir pucat sang Uchiha.

"Hn." Meski terkejut dengan kelakuan Kekasihnya. Sasuke tetap datar, meski ingin sekali menampar pipi bergaris kekasihnya yang tengah memasang seringai lebar merasa menang.

.

.

Si pirang berjalan keluar dari area apartement mereka yang sederhana. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil merapatkan jaket orangenya yang tidak tertalu bisa mengahalau udara dingin. Terbesit dipikiranya untuk kembali ke apartement dan menuruti permintaan kekasihnya agar tidak melakukan hal gila lagi. Tapi, tidak bisa seperti itu karena ia harus membuang jauh pemikiran egoisnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa sampai tempat tujuan lebih cepat. Udara semakin dingin dirasakan oleh kulit karamelnya yang ditembus angin dingin.

Sepanjang jalan itu Naruto hanya berdoa, terus berdoa untuk kebahagiaan mereka.

.

.

.

**Tomat-Jeruk**

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke selalu mengeluh pusing akhir-akhir ini, Ia juga jadi gampang pingsan. Bahkan saat aku pulang tadi, ia sudah terbaring di bawah lantai dapur kami." Naruto menatap dokter muda di depannya dengan wajah kusut. Setelah pulang dari latihannya sebelum atraksi seperti biasa, ia menemukan Sasuke terbaring di lantai dapur dekat meja makan dengan pecahan gelas kaca yang mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sang Uzumaki panik luar biasa ketika dirasanya tubuh Sasuke begitu dingin, sang Uchiha pasti telah lama pingsan disitu tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya. Si pirang lekas membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit dengan tergopoh-gopoh keluar apartement._

_Setelahnya, Sasuke langsung diberi pertolongan ketika Si pirang terus berteriak minta tolong saat tiba di depan rumah sakit sambil menggendong Sasuke._

_Sekarang Naruto tengah terlibat perbincangan serius dengan dokter yang tadi menangani Sasuke, ia hanya berharap keadaan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Mungkin Sasuke hanya kelelahan. Pikirnya kala itu._

_"Uchiha-san mengidap kanker otak stadium 4. Mungkin pasien tidak menyadari gejalanya dan menganggap gejala itu sekedar pusing biasa." dokter itu menaikan kacamatanya sambil menatap lembaran kertas berisi laporan pasien yang ia tangani beberapa jam lalu. _

_"Uchiha-san memiliki riwayat keturunan kanker dari Ibunya." Sang dokter berambut merah muda itu menatap shappire di depannya serius. "Pasien masih punya harapan sembuh jika melakukan operasi. Kemungkinan sembuh memang hanya sebesar 30%. Tapi, Rumah Sakit pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik." sang dokter tersenyum lembut. Dibalik kacamatanya, manik emerald miliknya berkaca-kaca melihat pemuda di depannya begitu kalut dan diliputi kesedihan._

_Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa soal penyakit, karena ia hanya pernah terserang demam, flu, batuk, dan penyakit remeh lainnya selama ia hidup. Percuma jika dokter didepannya menjelaskan panjang lebar, ia tetap tidak mengerti. Hanya yang ia tau, kekasihnya tidaklah sedang baik-baik saja. Dan jika memang masih bisa sembuh, ia akan berusaha untuk membuatnya sembuh dan kembali seperti semula._

_Naruto akan membuat keajaibannya sendiri._

_Sekalipun hanya sedikit harapan._

_._

_._

_"Ada apa, Naruto?" seorang pria bermasker yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto._

_"Aku terima tantangan itu, Kakashi-san!" si pirang berseru sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berlari terlalu jauh dari Rumah Sakit menuju rumah Hatake Kakashi—bosnya yang selalu membantunya._

_Awalnya, Kakashi bingung dengan maksud si blonde. Namun hanya sebentar ia mengerti perkataan Naruto lalu ia menggeleng. "Itu terlalu berbahaya, Naruto. Sasuke pasti akan membunuhku jika aku mengijinkanmu menerima tantangan itu," Kakashi meperingatkan dengan nada serius, ia memijit keningnya yang mendadak pening ketika tantangan yang di utarakan seseorang untuk Naruto, justru disetujui oleh si pirang sekarang. Bukankah, Naruto juga mengatakan berhenti padanya minggu lalu?_

_Naruto bilang, ia akan berhenti karna telah berjanji pada kekasihnya. Dan Naruto bukan tipe orang yang akan mengingkari janji. Ia selalu menepati janjinya. Jika sampai seperti ini, pasti si pirang sedang tertimpa masalah._

_"Aku harus melakukannya, Kakashi-san." lirihnya dengan gurat lelah luar biasa. Ia harus mencari uang untuk biaya operasi Sasuke, Ia tidak ingin Sasuke meninggalkannya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya ingin mati._

_"Kau, ada masalah apa? Naruto?" Kakashi bertanya pelan-pelan pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri menunduk di depannya. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin membantu pemuda pirang ini jika ia tau apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya._

_"Kakashi-san. Aku... Butuh uang yang ditawarkan oleh orang itu. Sasuke... Ia, harus secepatnya di operasi!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini, Uchiha-kun." dokter cantik yang merawat Sasuke mencabut selang infus dan berbagai alat bantu lain di tubuh Sang Uchiha. Dengan senyum ramah khas dokter, ia lalu pamit di iringi beberapa suster yang turut membantu membawa alat-alat pengobatan._

_Sasuke Uchiha, terdiam menatap ruangan kosong yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sekarang._

_'Kemana Si dobe itu?' batinnya kesal. Disaat seperti ini kemana pria bodoh itu._

_Ia berdecak ketika kekasih pirangnya belum juga muncul. Ia harus berkemas dan pulang. Sasuke sangat membenci Rumah Sakit._

_Sasuke segera berkemas dan kembali ke apartement dengan bibir yang tak hentinya merapal sumpah serapah untuk Naruto—kekasihnya, tanpa tahu jika Mataharinya kini tengah menangis di depan pintu kamar rawatnya._

_Menangisi ketidakberdayaan dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tomat-Jeruk**

.

.

.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Naruto." Kakashi menepuk bahu Si pirang—menyemangati di susul oleh anggukan Naruto yang sedang melakukan beberapa persiapan.

Entah kenapa, sepeninggal Kakashi, Naruto merasa begitu berat untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Semoga Sasuke selalu diberi keselamatan dimanapun ia berada.

Ia berdoa, menggenggam tangan kanannya yang berhiasakan cincin perak lalu mengecup cincin itu.

.

.

.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu menuju keluar, ia dihadang seseorang yang memang sudah dikenalnya.

Naruto berhenti didepan pintu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Neji?" Naruto berusaha menampakan raut tenang kepada orang di depannya. Ia sangat tau jika lelaki dengan iris lavender di depannya ini mempunyai hal buruk untuknya.

Hyuuga Neji, menyeringai menatap manik sebiru langit yang tak pernah bergenti memukaunya sedari dulu. Perawakannya yang lebih tinggi dari si pirang beberapa centi, membuat ia menatap mata itu sedikit kebawah.

Seringainya semakin lebar. Tangan seputih susunya menangkup pipi si pirang yang langsung di tepis begitu saja.

"Aku harap kau mampu melakukannya, Rubah kecil." ia tersenyum meremehkan pada Sang Uzumaki.

"Kau meragukanku, heh?!" Naruto tersenyum menantang, sejak kedatangan orang ini kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat. "Kau tau? Aku sudah pasti bisa melakukan tantangan yang kau inginkan itu, diluar, pada malam ini juga dan kau lagi-lagi akan kalah, Hyuuga-san!" ia semakin ingin menyelesaikan permainan ini lalu pulang. Pikirannya hanyalah ingin pulang.

Sang Hyuuga tertawa menghina. "Hanya demi Uchiha itu. Kau melakukan ini. Apakah otakmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi, Naruto?!" ia mengeram terbawa emosi dibalik raut tenangnya.

Mata Sapphier itu nyalang menatap lelaki bersurai coklat di depannya. "Aku lakukan ini, bukan semata untuk Sasuke. Tapi, juga untuk kebahagiaanku!" ia mengusap rambut pirangnya kebelakang lalu memasang helm pelindung. "Ingatlah itu, Hyuuga. Bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan untukmu." Naruto melewati Neji begitu saja setelah ucapannya.

Neji berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama bibirnya menggaris senyum tipis.

"Semoga bahagia." bisiknya terbawa angin seiring perginya ia dari situ.

.

.

.

.

**18:45 pm**

.

.

.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Naruto. Ingat, kau harus fokus! fokus pada lobang api disana dan jangan pikirkan yang lain." Kakashi memberi arahan pada si pirang yang telah siap diatas motornya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto sendiri telah berada pada posisinya dibawah lapangan bola yang disulap menjadi tempat untuk aksinya nanti. Tiga Helikopter berada ditengah dengan baling-baling yang berputar. Ada duau buah tanjakan di kedua sisi tiga Helikopter untuk mempermudah ia meloncati menggunakan motornya. Namun masih ada tiga buah kobaran api untuk dilewatinya.

Sepertinya Neji berniat membuatnya mati saat ini. Tapi, ia membutuhkan uang yang ditawarkan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jam dinding yang belum menunjukan jam tujuh malam. Ia tidak berniat menonton televisi yang pastinya banyak menayangkan akan aksi gila kekasihnya.

Ia mengarahkan manik hitam kelamnya kejendela yang terbuka, pemandangan bulir putih berjatuhan ke bumi menarik perhatiannya.

Salju turun semakin banyak dan cepat. Di rasanya dingin menembus kedalam ruangan meski sudah menyalakan penghangat.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa bersantainya, mengambil coat lalu memasang hoddie yang telah menggantung dibelakang jaketnya.

Ia lupa membeli Mie Ramen Instan untuk kekasihnya. Semoga masih ada minimarket atau apapun yang membuka tokonya diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**19:00 pm**

.

.

.

Waktu pertunjukan telah tiba. Para penonton bersorak ramai dan tidak sedikit dari mereka terlihat tegang saat menyaksikan sebuah atraksi dari seorang pemuda yang berada ditengah lapangan.

Siap menantang maut.

.

.

.

Dari balik podium, Kakashi meremas tangannya sendiri—ikut tegang, melihat pertunjukan di hadapannya meski hanya melihat lewat layar TV.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah siap sedari tadi dengan semua perlengkapannya. Hanya tinggal memutar gas di sebelah tangan kanannya dengan kencang. Ia akan melompat bebas dengan motor kesayangannya. Blitz, blitz kamera mengabadikan moment sebuah hasil karya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tunjukan pada dunia.

Lalu, saat melaju lepas dengan garis lurus sempurna. Lompatannya begitu indah dan seperti punya sayap, Sang Uzumaki melewati rintangan begitu lihai dengan gerak lambat. Ia terbang layaknya tak ada halangan yang menghadang didepannya, hingga lobang api ketiga di lalui dan mencoba mendarat ke tanjakan di seberangnya. Semua menjadi gelap seketika dimatanya. Tidak ada yang menyangka karena terjadi begitu cepat.

Seluruh penonton ricuh berdiri dari duduknya. Para kru yang sudah disiapkan disisi lapangan dengan sigap berlari kearah sang pemuda matahari.

Semua orang yang menonton tayangan di televisi maupun yang menonton langsung di liputi cemas bahkan ada yang menangisi Idolanya. Memang Naruto cukup terkenal karna kegilaannya.

.

.

.

.

Angin kencang menandakan badai salju akan menimpa Konoha. Sasuke terdiam di tempat duduknya dibarisan kursi panjang Gereja tua tanpa penghangat. Baju tebalnya masih cukup menghalau dingin.

Di pikirannya hanyalah Naruto. Kekasihnya berada di pertengahan Kota. Badai salju tidak sampai menyerang pertengahan Kota, maka dari itulah masih banyak yang beraktifitas diluar perkotaan besar seperti Konoha. Lain dengan daerahnya yang berada di sidut Kota jauh dari keramaian dan badai justru hanya melewati sisi kota besar ini.

Ramen instan yang tadi dibelinya, ia genggam erat. Cukup lama terdiam dan larut dengan doa kepada Tuhannya. Sang Uchiha berdiri dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Wajah rupawannya nampak cerah setelah merasa bisa begitu dekat dengan Tuhan.

Ia yakin.

Akan ada kebahagiaan dari Tuhan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke nekat berlari menembus badai tanpa pikir panjang. Langkahnya yang terhambat tumpukan salju tidak membuatnya berhenti. Ia merasa terjadi hal buruk pada Narutonya. Sasuke harus bisa sampai ketempat Si pirang dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Meski sudah susah payah karna sendi tubuhnya terasa kaku akibat dingin yang mampu membekukannya, ia tetap berjalan terseok untuk menatap wajah bahagia Narutonya yang telah berhasil melewati rintangan. Narutonya pasti akan tertawa bahagia dan bangga ketika berhasil. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh tegap berkulit tan itu, ia ingin merasakan kehangatan dari pria yang begitu ia cintai itu terus dan terus. Tetesan merah pekat yang jatuh dari lobang hidungnya dihiraukannya. kepalanya berdenyut semakin menyiksa. Kakinya lemas, meski ia tidak menyerah untuk bertahan, namun tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat dulu tidak mampu menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit.

Terbaring diatas putihnya salju malam ini yang masih saja terus menerpa wajah pucatnya dan bibirnya yang membeku melukis segaris senyum tipis. Matanya yang sedikit terbuka menangkap ilusi sebuah senyuman yang membuat ia merasa hangat. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Tangan putihnya yang menyerupai salju terangkat, ingin menggapai dan memeluk Kekasihnya. Belahan jiwanya yang hanya fana berada dihadapannya. Terus menemaninya tanpa peduli apapun.

Tidak kah, kau bahagia, Sasuke?

Kau bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ma'cerry**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan darahnya berceceran tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ia tidak dapat mendengar jelas semua teriakan dan kepanikan yang ada di seluruh tempat ini. Tubuhnya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk bergerak. Sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya tidak sama dengan hatinya ketika memikirkan kekasihnya pasti cas menunggu ia pulang ketempat tinggal mereka.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?'

Ditengah keributan yang terjadi dalam gerak lambat itu. Ada orang-orang yang mulai mendekat dan mulai menaikannya keatas tandu.

Sepercik cahaya menyilaukan membuat ia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah mulai berat untuk terbuka.

Segaris senyum tipis yang jarang dilihatnya dari pemuda raven kekasihnya nampak begitu menawan dimatanya.

Apakah Sasuke datang menemuinya?

Apa Sasuke akan sedih melihat ia tidak menepati janji?

Ia gagal. Gagal karena ketololannya sendiri.

Sasuke pasti sedih melihat kondisinya saat ini.

Mata sapphier itupun perlahan tertutup menyambut senyum hangat Kekasihnya dengan gurat penyesalan.

Kau bahagia Naruto?

Bahagialah.

Karna aku jg bahagia.

Aku bahagia karna aku begitu mencintaimu.

Aku sangat bahagia karna aku memiliki seluruh cinta darimu.

Yah... Kita bahagia.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin fic ini selesai. TAT

endingnya gak sesuai awal. saya benar-benar hancur akibat manga Naruto yang sudah dari umur 11tahun saya ikutin dibikin ending gak masuk akal kyak gitu. Saya beneran hancur. TTOTT

kokoro ini begitu sakit.

well.. saya tidak menyalahkan Sasuke ato Naruto. saya hanya kecewa sama masashi. dia yg bikin saya cinta sama SasuNaru. dia yang bikin saya frustasi sama endingnya.

At least. saya mencoba move on, dengan memaksa diri buat bikin ff ini. #maso

makasih udah undang saya dalam event ini.

maaf jika hanya ini yang bisa saya sumbangkan. semoga kita tidak meributkan apapun lg. karna mereka sudah dipisah secara nyata. /nangis lagi/

Makasih juga buat kalian yang mau menyempatkan waktu membaca fic saya. Arigatou Gozaimasu na~…

**OPPISITE PARTY**

**WITH LOVE TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
